1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof-top scaffolding accessories and more particularly pertains to a new roofer's step stilt for providing an adjustably extendable stilt for bracing on a toe hold structure on a roof top to allow a roofer to step thereon to reach higher up locations without requiring additional scaffolding to be constructed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roof-top scaffolding accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, roof-top scaffolding accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,477,893; 4,032,140; 3,660,920; 5,113,971; 5,318,148; and Des. 371,608.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new roofer's step stilt. The inventive device includes a tubular elongate top and bottom members each having upper and lower ends and a longitudinal axis extending between the respective upper and lower ends. The lower end of the top member telescopically receives the upper end of the bottom member into the top member. An upper footrest plate is coupled to the upper end of the top member. A lower footrest plate is outwardly extended from the top member adjacent the lower end of the top member.
In these respects, the roofer's step stilt according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an adjustably extendable stilt for bracing on a toe hold structure on a roof top to allow a roofer to step thereon to reach higher up locations without requiring additional scaffolding to be constructed.